


【赛博】和

by bushichihan



Category: BG - Fandom, Original Work, 赛博朋克 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bushichihan/pseuds/bushichihan





	【赛博】和

【一个没后续的脑洞，背景未来架空】  
堕天使和守林员的故事

天上不会掉林妹妹，天上会掉天使。

她骑着小电驴在高速上风驰电掣的时候，远远看见前头从天而降一个火球。火球爆出橙色火焰，拖着蓝焰尾巴轰隆一声砸到地平线，炸起一朵火花四溅的蘑菇云。  
地面颤了一颤，电驴四只蹄子哒哒踩着碎步，电驴后脑壳里稳定器滴滴作响。凭着守林员的警觉——虽然活了二十多年连棵真树都没见过——她预感到不能放任火球里那玩意自生自灭（如果是生命体的话）。  
掰开驴耳朵拧了拧黑乎乎、腻着油垢的阀门，电驴增足马力兴奋得直尥蹶子；眼里红色指示灯滴滴一亮，光线直直射出八个银河系去。她欣慰拍拍老哥留给自己的遗物，自言自语道：“人家天马是尾如流星口喷红光，你这眼喷红光也忒吓人。”  
电驴自然听不懂人话，抬起蹄子就奔火球方向而去，她颠得胃液差点呕出来，颤着没什么感情的声音嚷：“减速！减速！”  
其实是挺真情实感的害怕，而声音听起来没感情是因为前两年换了机械声带，正赶上奸商百年一遇八八折。

这电驴程序被老哥tiao教得只追求刺激，最终立住蹄子停在冒着硫磺味儿的巨坑边。她扶着飞艇站牌缓了一刻钟才把那股恶心劲儿压下去。  
站牌废弃挺久了，毕竟整个蛾摩拉城都没什么人。

她喘口气，从随身挎着的核纤旅行包里翻出工作日志，右手食指指尖早已被改造成触控笔，因此只伸出食指写：人历7985年7月19日，西北无恙、西南无恙、东北无恙、东南有异象：天降火球，橙焰蓝尾，疑为天体坠落。  
提交完毕。  
磕磕靴跟，靴跟侧面各展出两片翼状软铁——这是从冥王星矿物中提取出的极耐腐耐磨的金属——将她的膝下部分包裹起来。她并不惜命，做这类防护措施纯属遵循规章制度。  
她是良民。

火球砸得地段好，要砸其他地方肯定砸不出这效果来——整个蛾摩拉也就剩这儿还没封地皮了。  
巨坑中央光尘滚滚，硫磺味儿更重。她直着步子走过去，火球这会儿已经不能叫火球了，趴在坑底的明显是个人——或者人造人——背上有一对半展的机械翼。这时候已经看不出什么美感，齿轮零件四散，折钢焦铁厉厉裸露着。整个右翼已经被火舔脆，根骨焦黑，看上去一碰就散——也就是在这时候，她才发现这个人本身就是生有翅膀的。银色根骨从肩胛处外延生长，不到十寸就换成了金属翼骨。  
看来这人也遭过不少难，双翼竟被生生从根拗断了。  
这人坠下来的时候大约是用翅膀护着身子，因此翅膀虽然焦脆得厉害，身体却没受什么伤，连头发丝儿都没半点蜷曲。  
头发银涟涟的，在月光下一定很好看。  
不过她也没见过月光，月亮早就在三千多年前的星际战中被炸毁了。

她戴上感应手套，将这人轻轻翻过身来——看来脸是真不能着地。这人的左半张脸皮肉已经没了，白厉厉的银骨和牙齿裸露出来，显然也在皮下植了芯片，骨上紧紧攀附数十根凌乱铝线。右半张脸稍微磕破了皮，但整体无碍，因此能从仅存的半张脸瞧出这是个姿色还不错的生物。是雄性，胸膛还在微微起伏，有生命体征。

已近零点一刻，因为天上已经隐约泛出极光。带电粒子摩擦千疮百孔的大气层，皱起巨大的泛着柔光的白色天幕；天空本黑彻，叫地上高低建筑繁繁烁烁的人造光照浅一两度，又凭空扯出道道波诡云谲、绵延几万里的天帐来，火树银花不夜天。  
据说千年前的太阳尚未完全衰成白矮星，那时候还分白日与黑夜；太阳会发光，也暖。她没见过太阳，从留下来的资料里看，无非就是比极光更亮的一颗大星。  
她抬头看黑色天幕，周遭五颜六色的光似乎想尽力照亮这片天、从几万公里外的核堆传递过来的能量汇成电流，将这座无人的钢铁森林养得亮堂。这股子亮堂似乎想冲出大气层、逃到茫茫宇宙去。  
越亮堂越寂寞。  
她缓缓呵出一口气，乳白雾气消尽在空气里。  
极光果然不暖。

她将半死不活的、俊美但毁了容的雄性生物扔上电驴，自己也跨上去，又是一路风驰电掣往回赶。  
着急，不是急着投胎，而是再墨迹一会儿就真没准得见阎王了。蛾摩拉是个被上帝放弃的城市，因此无人烟，因此每日的零点一刻，地上便会淌起浓浓硫酸雾气，几乎腐蚀一切生物。因此的因此，城里建筑都高，下边三四十米拿火星岩涂得严实，火星岩防腐蚀，再往上走才能住人。  
不过那也是几十年前的做法了，你问现在如何？  
现在的蛾摩拉城不住人。

守林员的住所更高，离地三千米，掀开窗子便能俯视整个城市。灯火如流金在地下静静地淌。空中也热闹，硕大红灯笼静静悬着，光怪陆离的无人机与悬浮广告牌东突西蹿，好在这里的航线已经被废弃，不然又要惹出多少交通事故。

那生物被安置在床上，华佗2号为他做了伤口处理。  
守林员立住床边静静地看，蓝血浸透床单与一层层光子止血布。  
待到五时，每日一见的硫酸雾气逐渐消去，生物也缓缓睁开眼睛。银色睫毛颤了颤，然后蝴蝶展开双翼，露出一只银色眸子来。  
守林员掀开工作日志继续记录：……五时，该灵长类生物（暂定）苏醒。

生物眼波一转，大约了解了自己的处境。他竟毫无痛觉似的，扯起仅剩的半边嘴唇：“…estahd uomg et？”  
显然，他使用的不是官方语言。

“这里是蛾摩拉城。”守林员用通用语言对他解释，同时观察他的反应。  
他了然地略一点头，用流利的通用语回复道：“原来如此。是您救了我？”  
守林员在日志上又添了几笔，道：“谈不上救，职责所在。”

生物已经坐到床边——不得不说，这生物的举止十分体面优雅，她认为他也许是某个星球的外交官。  
他低头试着握了握拳，像是在试探自己的行动力：“据说蛾摩拉城被废弃后，仍有守林员在坚守岗位。看来您便是那位令人敬仰的人物了。”  
他的声音很温和，像古老的影像资料中在教堂吟诵圣经的牧师，当时的人们如此形容：纯银般的圣音。

守林员道：“谬赞，您所听到的人物应该是家兄，他对这份职责十分执着。”  
生物大约了然守林员变更的缘由，仅剩的眼眸里露出慈悲神色：“请您节哀。”

守林员再次颔首，问道：“是否方便告知您的名姓和岗位？”  
生物目光扫过她手里的工作日志：“工作记录？”  
守林员点点头。  
生物立起身来——因之前处理伤口的缘故，他正赤裸着上身。他慢慢走到搭着他被火焰毁坏的衣物的立架旁，指尖接触到几乎碳化的衣服，那光滑的衣料变奇迹般恢复如初。他慢条斯理重新披好衣袍，白色袍角迤逦拖过地面，他轻轻抬起左手手掌，将掌心对着守林员：“我是Z党的正式党员。”  
Z党是当今臭名昭著的无政府主义组织，据说这个组织内一半以上的党员是新人类。【注】  
守林员沉默两秒，轻轻将右手掌心对上党员的左手。信息交换，守林员很轻易地获得他的信息——他甚至没有对深记忆做任何防护。  
不过她对他人的记忆并不感兴趣，她只提取了他的基础信息，动作顿了顿。  
这个人没有说谎，他的确是Z组织的正式党员，但更确切的身份是组织首脑。这个藉着上帝名义、将宇宙搞得一团糟的、比Z组织本身更加声名狼藉并且令人胆寒的大天使就立在自己跟前。  
守林人身子僵了僵，她可没半点把握认为自己能干得掉这个据说亲手弑杀上帝的叛党恶棍。  
“放轻松…”大天使倒显得十分亲切——假如他的左脸不是呈现可怖的骷髅状。“您可以将我的信息传达给上级——这是你的工作，是不是？”他赤着脚，再次慢慢走回床边，声音里带着轻笑：“能在这种地方坚持工作，我十分欣赏…相信人类政府也会以拥有这样的干部为荣。”  
是夸奖，但讽刺意味极强。  
守林员抿唇，将最新的工作日志提交，而后严肃反驳道：“承蒙赞赏，但我并不是什么干部，只是一名普通的基层工作者。”  
大天使银色的眸子盯着她，突然想到什么似的轻笑一声：“真是有胆识…方便将我的双翼修补一下么？”他礼貌询问道：“材料及技术的费用会在之后付给您。”  
守林员不太能跟得上他的思维，再次沉默两秒之后反问道：“您不怕我刺杀您？”  
大天使正漫无目的看着窗外，听了这话又将目光漫不经心收回来，重新落到她身上：“刺杀我么？您不会。”  
“相信您也不会认为一只小小的机械甲虫能对您造成什么威胁，对吧，敬业的小守林员？”

————————————

大天使伏在工作台，她在无影灯下为他修复双翼。她绷紧神经等着上级为她下达指示——也许会令自己杀掉他，虽然胜率微乎其微。  
双翼的废弃部分早已被切割溶解，她注意到切口处有明蓝色的细细光点，这意味着他的双翼连接了神经。守林员曾经更换过食指的义肢，神经一旦连接义肢，就意味着隔绝了皮肉的蠢钝，义肢的触觉会更加灵敏，痛觉也是。尽管如此，他并未表现出一丝不适。  
“在等政府的消息么？”  
她手一顿，尖锥下的金属扣没拿稳，带着细碎的碰撞声从双翼支架之间落下去。  
“不必慌…您再也不会收到上级的消息了。”他的声音带着点喑哑，他说：“整座城市本就已经被废弃，再加上您通报了我的坐标……”  
“身受重伤的废党首脑坠落在毫无价值的废城，如若是您，您会怎么做？”  
“我不会放弃任何一个人类。”  
大天使像听到无忌童言一般轻轻哂笑：“那您恐怕过于天真。您所效忠的人类政府，可不是您所期盼的那般——”  
话未说完，天使闷哼一声。  
守林员惊讶地停手：“您居然有痛觉吗？”  
他轻轻颤一颤双翼，侧过完整的那半边脸来：“天使也是会痛的，守林员女士。”  
她看到他额上沁出的细密汗珠。

此时距她回家已经过了近五个小时。  
修复手术结束，大天使在术后就一直垂着双翼立在窗边，他似乎十分痴迷蛾摩拉的景色。  
上级还未回复她的消息。

“请问能来一杯水么？”  
大天使透过柔和的眸子看她，她搞不懂他究竟想做什么。如果想杀了她，何必在此逗留这么久，以他的能力不过碾死一只蚂蚁。如果对她没兴趣，那么他也早该一走了之。  
大天使礼貌地道谢，接过水杯却没有沾唇，他只是端详着杯中褐色的液体。

“您有没有听闻过，几千年前——太阳还在的时候，据说那时的水是无色无味的，更不会对舌尖产生刺激。”  
他突然这样问。

“听说过。”

他仍看着窗外，露出骨头的半边脸恰好对着她，因此看上去仿佛是一个银色骷髅在说话：“您能想象到那是什么感觉么？我无论如何都想象不到。无色无味……现在无论如何都无法将水恢复成那个样子，这算不算自然对人类的反抗？”

她并不想听这异想天开的话。  
政府依然没有回复。

“您还在等？”大天使偏过头，笑眯眯地：“相信我，政府不会再向您下达指令。”  
他将水一饮而尽，目光重新投向窗外：“如果我是您，我会趁现在好好瞧一瞧蛾摩拉最后的景色。”  
“长官不会……”  
“嘘——”天使做了个安静的手势，她在猝然的寂静中听到有什么东西轰然倒地的沉闷隆响。  
紧接着，眼前骤然变黑。

声音越来越大，沉闷响声越来越近。

城市有危险。

眼前一片漆黑，夜视神经尚未适应黑暗，她身子一轻，耳边便是呼啸风声。  
不过两三秒，她重新踏上地面，腰上的手撤了下去。  
大天使将她带到了瞭望塔。

整座城市都断电了。  
原来没有光的世界是这样可怕，城市被浓重黑暗吞没，天地间不见一点光。西南方向又是轰隆一声巨响。

“任何一种，政权…”大天使纯银般的声音在耳后呢喃：“都是对人类施加的暴力，将来总有一天，任何政府都不复存在，人类将踏入真理和正义的王国，将不再需要任何政权。”  
守林员打开工作日志，政府依旧没有回复。并且，对面似乎切断了蛾摩拉城的信号。

“究竟发生了什么？！”守林员无措地看着在黑暗中逐一倒塌的建筑，这座城要毁了。  
“您还不明白么？”天使周身泛起明快的柔光，他垂眸微笑着看她：“您和这座城市，已经被政府放弃了。”  
守林员尚且保持理性，她很快冷静下来：“因为政府想要将您也葬在这里；与叛党共亡，我也算死得其所！”

大天使展开双翼，光芒更盛：“错了。您以为政府为什么会将您——或者说将您的家族委派到蛾摩拉呢？政府放弃的城市，可不止这一个。”  
“您这是什么意思？”  
“意思就是，政府的利益从来就不是多数人类。高层…他们会形成他们特有的立场。您瞧，一个政权消亡，新的政权成立，人类再次欢呼…以为迎来了希望——其实他们不过是将枷锁交到新的暴君手中。”  
“小守林员，您以为我是恶人么？”  
大天使将慈悲的目光看向远处，熊熊烈火燃气，刺鼻的硫磺味不断蔓延。

守林员的眸底映着火光，她垂着的手轻轻发颤，指尖能触到工作日志的封面，可她没有勇气再打开它。

“您非常年轻，但能够在此独守十几年空城，实在是令人钦佩。”大天使轻轻问道：“您有意加入Z党么？您知道，我们对自由和真理的渴求，可要比政府强烈得多。”  
“您不建立政权，即使消灭了政府又有什么用呢？愚昧者得不到管束、贪欲者利益熏心……”  
“这些，是不必要的存在。”大天使安静地看着她：“我要建立一个完美的、完全正义的国度，这些杂碎不在真理之列。”  
“您要来么？”

守林员后退两步，硫磺火已经烧到她身后，她的衣物已经沾染上火苗。

“您与他们没有任何分别。”  
守林员再退后一步，她看着大天使淡漠的眼睛和露出银骨的半张脸：“您以为您秉持的是真理么？满口正义之言，不过是伪装一己私欲的托辞。如若政府是决绝的利益衡量者、您也不过是伪善之人，活在利己的想象中，徒劳……”  
剩下的话淹没在嘶哑的咳喘里，因为大天使扼住她的喉咙。她的双脚离了地——并且他们已经身处几万米高空。

大天使脸上仍然挂着笑，右眼却兴奋地发亮：“许多年没有人令我愤怒过，守林员女士，您可真是中了大奖。”他收紧手臂，于是她被迫贴近他的身体：“不过您也不是什么善类，即便打算自了生命，还是要试图毁灭一个人的希望，对么？”  
她张了张嘴，却说不出话。  
“放心…您既然想结束生命，那我断然不会令您死去。”他另一只手轻轻划着她的肩胛：“这里，我会为您安上同我一样的双翼。”  
他的手滑到她的脊背：“这里，我会挖出您的脊椎，替换成由我控制的造物。”  
他的手划回她的胸口：“至于心脏，它将被注入我的血液——据我所知，贵姓家族一向蔑视天使族的蓝血，即便生出拥有蓝血的孩子也会被扼杀。倘若被这样的血液玷污，您会露出什么表情呢？”  
“您肯屈尊守着这个破败城市，却不肯与我党共同寻求真理，这真是罪不可恕啊，女士。”

脚下的城市已经被大火吞噬，高空也重归寂静，这一方天地被彻底废弃。  
有些东西再也不会亮起了。

—————

一些补充：

1、守林员属于那种被流放的贵族的后裔，这个家族的人实力太强，因此被政府忌惮。大背景算是和平年代，这个家族用处无多所以被流放到蛾摩拉城。蛾摩拉城环境太恶劣，加上不断有族人被选派去阻击宇宙强盗，所以女主是家族唯一幸存者。  
2、【注】“新人类”不仅指进化或改造出的新人类，还包括之前一直存在但人类最近才发现的类人种族。呃这里我想象得十分魔幻，比如天使族、魔族、女娲族、仓颉后裔、雪女族。但大家都不会魔法，一切靠科技，吸吸。  
3、大天使确实受到重创，此时的他十分脆弱，女主在刚捡到他那会儿完全有能力干掉他的。所以前期基本在打心理战。男主性格嘛就那种伪君子，举止十分优雅体面但不干人事。不算疯批，因为他有一套自洽的逻辑，还常常把别人绕进去；就是纯粹的坏。最后怒了是因为他一直自诩秉持真理，女主戳破他一直不敢正视的充满私欲的内心所以气急败坏。  
4、女主是有点怪的乖僻性格（参考rose，不是那个韩星，可在破站搜索rose is blue），不是清冷美人，但很容易让人抓心挠肺（嗷嗷）。长啥样：中国籍，黑长直马尾辫，右边打了眉钉，后颈纹着家族族徽。日常面无表情，之前爱给她哥讲冷笑话，她哥死了就经常给电驴讲冷笑话。后来确实被改造成那样了，性格也变得有点扭曲，几乎与世界为敌不管政府的还是Z组织的人惹到就杀，被政府这边的人称为叛徒走狗，实际上她最想干掉的人就是大天使🤣


End file.
